


Go All In

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Bad Days, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Stolen Moments, Tucy, chenford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: Lucy Chen has a terrible day and *someone* makes it better.*cough* Tim Bradford *cough*
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Go All In

Lucy Chen had been though one hell of a shift. It started before she could check on duty, her favorite coffee cup falling off the counter, shattering into a thousand glass shards, her hair tie broke causing her immaculate bun to fall and then her phone died, all before she could walk through the doors at Mid-Wilshire. Needless to say, she was having a Monday on a Thursday.

“Hey.” Tim Bradford said as he fell into the open seat beside her. “You good?”

“Peachy.” She glared before a look of confusion casted over her face. “What are-“

“You sure? You never responded to my texts.” he quietly told her, twisting his chair back and forth.

Lucy grimaced. “I’m sorry, I’ve just had a shitty morning.”

“Ok.” He said letting it drop, turning around talking to another officer that had walked in.

Lucy pulled her phone out, powering it on after charging it on the drive over to find her battery now at 10%, as messages and notifications began coming through as she started a new message, typing it out and quickly sending it.

‘We still good for tonight? Clock out at 4?’

“Alright, let’s get to it this morning.” said Sergeant Grey as he walked to the podium in the room. “Sergeant Bradford, thank you for coming in on your day off. It seems as though a large bust has fallen into our laps. Officers West, Holt, Raine, and Phillips will be assisting.”

Sergeant Grey went through the tasks still needing to be completed before dismissing the group of officers.

Lucy had just grabbed her vest camera and was making her way to grab her war bag before heading to get her shop, when her phone vibrated in her pocket.

_‘I’ll pick you up around 5:30, that enough time to get ready?’_

‘perfect’ she replied.

Lucy grabbed her shop, immediately plugging in her phone to the charging outlet of the car before she took a deep breath, cranking the vehicle.

As much as she hoped for an easy day, her day was non-stop as soon as she pulled out of the parking lot. A drunk and disorderly, two car accidents, a well-fare check, assisting on a shots fired call and defusing one verbal altercation later she was parking the shop and returning her gear. The clock on the wall in the locker room as she changed into her civilian clothing began ticking past four, as she quickly packed her uniform and belongings back into her duffle before walking out the door of the precinct.

She was both mentally and physically exhausted as she trudged to her car, throwing her things in before sitting behind the wheel, driving to her apartment on autopilot. Twenty minutes later she was pulling into her space, gathering her duffle and jacket, locking up the vehicle as she headed to the side door of the building.

As soon as she walked through the front door, she placed her keys on the small table beside the entrance, kicking her shoes off as she placed her duffle on the counter before making her way through her bedroom, heading for the bathroom. She removed her top and discarded her pants, throwing the clothing into the hamper before heading back out to the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of her bed as she stared at her closet, willing the perfect date night outfit to jump out at her.

The next moment she heard the sound of the handle from the front door hitting the sheetrock of the wall as she jolted up from the bed, her heart racing in her chest, not having enough time to reach for the weapon in her nightstand.

“Lucy!” the voice yelled before heavy footsteps barged into her room.

She could not help the yelp that escaped. “What the fuck!”

Tim stood in front of her, checking her over. “Are you ok?”

“I was getting ready for… what are you doing here? It’s not even five.”

Tim stared at her, his concern still evident on his face. “Lucy, it’s almost six.”

“What? No, it’s not-“ her words drifted off as she turned around, glancing at the clock on the other nightstand, the green numbers showing her he was right as it showed fifteen till six. “I must have fallen asleep.” She sheepishly admitted.

Tim let out a breath he never realized he was holding. “You weren’t answering your phone or the door, so I panicked. Two heart attacks in one day are not healthy on this ‘old man’s heart babe.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “You’re not old though.”

Tim softly smiled. “No, but I am sorry. I shouldn’t have panicked like that at all but after last time…”

“I’m ok.”

“You look really tired.” He spoke. “How about we just cancel tonight and stay in?”

Lucy’s eyes grew wide. “Our date! Let me get dressed and we can go, I can’t believe I fell asleep, the last thing I remember is staring at my closet and-“

“Luce,” he said taking her hands. “Why don’t you grab my shirt from the other night off the floor and throw it on while I fix us something to eat.”

She pouted, pulling her hands out of his, wrapping her arms around his waist. “But our date, I’ve been looking forward to it all week.”

“And we can go out tomorrow night but tonight, relax.” He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Ok.” She smiled up at him tiredly. “I knew I was tired, but I didn’t think I was that tired.” Lucy stepped out of the embrace, moving to grab the shirt off the floor beside her dresser as Tim walked out, moving to the kitchen.

“How did the bust go? Did Grey call you in this morning?” she asked, pulling off her bra and stepping into a pair of leggings.

Tim shuffled through the refrigerator, finding enough odds and ends to make a meal as he began telling her about the large amounts of heroin they were able to take off the street, along with the large amount of cash and the five weapons recovered.

They ate forty minutes later, enjoying each other’s company, Lucy telling him about the calls she went on throughout the day, Tim giving her reassurance and advice when needed as they cleaned up the kitchen.

Lucy found a movie on Hulu, letting it play in the background as she cuddled into Tim’s side as they laid on the couch, both of their eyes drifting as Tim ran a thumb over the exposed skin where his shirt she wore had ridden up.

“I’m sorry for freaking out this morning.” He mumbled into her hair.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him tighter as she slurred. “It’s ok. I’m sorry for us not going out tonight.”

“You wanna head to bed?”

Lucy shook her head. “I’m ok here if you are.”

“Ok, love you.”

Lucy placed a kiss on his chest, as she felt his breathing even out under her head, her eyes drifting close. She would take this, the quite moments and stolen kisses, over dressing up and going out any day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Today has been shit, where's my Tim Bradford?


End file.
